


rainy night

by xadiasmoon



Series: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [9]
Category: The Dragon Prince
Genre: Cute, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Night, One Shot, Rayllum, Short, date, rayllum birthday bash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xadiasmoon/pseuds/xadiasmoon
Summary: Rayllum go on a cute little date at the Moon Nexus
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826716
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	rainy night

As the sun began to set, Rayla and Callum strolled hand in hand towards the Moonhenge. Rayla began swaying their hands back and forth as they neared their destination. A comfortable silence sat upon them as the sky was beginning to look like it was painted with honey.

The day after the Battle of the Storm Spire, everyone began heading back to where they came from. The people going back to Katolis decided to stop at the Moon Nexus for the night, and Lujanne was more than welcoming, offering everyone hospitality and food (She intentionally left out the part that her food was made of grubs). 

Earlier in the day, Callum had stumbled with his words until he had the courage to ask Rayla if she “Would be interested in going on a date tonight. O-of course you don’t have to! I just thought that we could finally have some time alone with each other without the pressure of having to return the future King of the Dragons to his mom, and it seems really nice out tonight, but if you’re not ready or don’t want to then I perfectly understand so-” And Rayla had cut him off with a kiss, telling him to shut up and that they’d go on a date that night. 

A small grin had been smeared across his face at her answer, causing her to mirror his smile.

Once they arrive at their setting, they pull out a blue and teal checkered blanket and spread it on the hard floor. Rayla pulls out two vials of Moonberry juice and some Xadian fruits that they picked up on their way back. 

“The last time I was here, Lujanne taught me a little bit about this place. She said that it used to be a portal between life and death. But the moon druids had disabled this magical place so no humans would find it.” He stated, remembering his little lesson with Lujanne back earlier during their trip.

Rayla nods in confirmation. “I think I learned about that back in school when I was younger. It was sometime early in the war, where humans were becoming dangerous and learning more dark magic. That’s when the moon druids decided to destroy it to ruins. It was safer for everyone and they couldn’t risk having any humans finding and going through the portal.” She adds. Callum looks at her in awe at the new information he learned.

They begin to eat the Xiadan fruits, Rayla further educating Callum on the types of fruit and where they would grow. He continued to be amazed at every little new fact that he learned. 

Clouds started to form and group above them, and soon it began raining. Thunder clapped around them. She squeaked and quickly yanked the blanket from underneath them to cover her and Callum. He laughed and pulled away from under the blanket. “It’s not gonna hurt you. We’re gonna get wetter if we just sit still. Come on,” He held out a hand for her. 

She stared at his hand for a moment, then shifted her gaze to look at his face. His hair was soaked and dripping with water. He still looked incredibly handsome. 

She must have been staring for too long because he grabbed her hands and pulled her up. He started to spin her and she yelped. “Callum, what are you doing?” 

“We’re gonna dance in the rain.” He proudly stated, looking into her eyes.  
“To non-existent music?” 

He nodded.

“Fineeeee,” She groaned, throwing her head back, but with a slight smile etched into her mouth and a playful tone to her voice. Callum gently placed his hands on Rayla’s waist, hers trailing down to his chest, near his heart and the other finding his shoulder. They lean forward so their foreheads touch. Both of them were soaked from the cold rain, but their contact made them forget about the freezing rain pattering down on them and only focused on the warmth of each other. 

Rayla relaxed at the close contact, knowing Callum was there with her. She begins leading him in a slow dance. A couple of toe steps from Callum here and there, but that didn’t matter as long as they were both by each other’s side. 

The steps that she took reminded her of the dance they had done to get into the Silvergrove. The place she was banished from. She knew she’d have to clear things up to be able to get back in, but all she knew was that Callum was there with her. He’d always be there to help her. She couldn’t think of anything better. The dance to get into the Silvergrove is a personal and cultural thing, but sharing it with Callum had felt amazing. He’d been so excited to learn about her culture and she wanted him to know how special and intimate the ritual is.

Minutes later, the clouds began to part as the rain ceased. They were both soaking wet and cold, water dripping down their hair, but they just laughed it off. 

The moon appeared from behind the clouds. Callum gazed at Rayla in awe as the moon’s light shines on her. “Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” 

“Yeah, once or twice,” Her eyes glowed as she plastered her signature smirk along her face. “Have I ever told you how dorky and adorable you are?” Callum blushed.

“N-no, but thank you.”

Rayla’s face softened in a smile as she looked at the human in front of her. He’d planned an amazing date and she had a blast, even with the rain. As long as he was there with her, nothing else mattered. She brushed his damp hair out of his face and then met him halfway in a soft kiss. “Dumb human.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <33


End file.
